The three girls
by A MidNight Lover
Summary: There were once three normal girls. more of the summary inside. every chapter. RXR please. and if there are any questions, just ask
1. What they look like updated

**Okay, I thought I should tell you what they look like... Sorry, Thank you xXToruCMeaXx for having your story and reminding me with your story, Xmen Evolution: Sisters.  
**

**Calliee:**

Age: 20

Hight:180cm

Hair:Black, goest down to her shoulders

Eyes: Deep brown eyes

Skin: White

Powers: She has the power of earth (I go it from Captain Planet)

Clothes:She wears a baby blue top that goes to her wast and has navy blue pants. Her shoes are dark blue sandles

Likes: Loves her sisters, has a major crush on Magneto... she knows how to protect herself and has a special move.

Dislikes: seeing her sisters get hurt

**Eva:**

Age:19

Hight:178cm

Hair:Medium brown hair and is up to her eldows

Eyes:light brown

Skin:White

Powers:She has the power of any kind of fire and later on gets the power of invisibility

Clothes: Same as her sister Calliee but is a lavenda top, dark purple pants and vilot sandles

Likes: seeing her sisters happy, has a crush on Remy... she knows boxing

Dislikes: Seeing her sisters unhappy

**Alarmina:**

Age:18

Hight:170cm

Hair:Ice blond and is 5cm down from her shoulders

Eyes:Deep blue

Skin:White

Powers:Divertional and later on gets electricity

Clothes: Baby pink top that goes to her waste, a pink top over the longer top that is like a bra but thicker, Dark pink skirt that goes to her knees and deep dark boost that go 5cm up her leg.

Likes: having her sisters happy, is a major girly girl at times, has a major crush on Pietro... she knows yoga and martial arts

Dislikes: Having her sisters taken away from her


	2. The Beginning

****

**Summary: There were once three girls, all 18 and having fun with their age, well just shopping. But little did they know that they have the mutants within.**

The mutants are: Calliee, aka Earth-Girl, the power with earth.

:Eva , aka Drogomina, the power with invisibliety and fire.

**:Alarmina, aka Fake, with the power of electicety and Divertional.**

(I don't own X-men Evolution.)

Pilot.

Title: The begining.

* * *

It was a cold freezing night. Calliee, Eva and Alarmina just opened the door, hoping for that their parents to be home. But as always they weren't. So Eva went to the fire place while Alarmina went to the kitchen for matches and Calliee stayed with Eva.

"Eva, there are no matches in the house. How are we going to get warm now?" Asked Alarmina still looking for water.

"I don't now." Eva said with a shake. All of a sudden the fire place burst into flames and had fire on it.

"Arrrrrrr, what happened?" Asked Calliee looking at the fire

"I don't know, all I know is that you are not mortal!" Alarmina said with a feeling of need to have a sorce of water around. Then at that time a hose with water coming out poofed into her hands. "M-m-m-make that w-w-w-we are not mortal. Only Calliee is mortal!"

Calliee was shaking from being scared, right there and then the neighborhood was having a mager shake and a hole appeared inside the house. "Oh-yeah I'm not a mutant, hahaha very funny, now if you don't mind I'm going to scream!"

All three girls started screaming

* * *

At the Xmantion. "Three mutans found, names Calliee, Eva and Alarmina. Place not sure. Powers Calliee, earth, Eva, fire, Alarmina dervertional"

"Impressive...X-men come here quick." said porfessor X.

"What is it Porfessor?" Asked Kurt popping in.

"I have found three mutants, the problem is that I don't know where they are."

"What are their names?" Asked Kitty.

"Eva, Calliee and Alarmina."

"I've met them before, they are sisters and they are sometimes weird, but they are always loyal. Calliee is very active, Eva is very kind hearted and Alarmina is soft hearted and if they have something plained they stick to it. Calliee and Eva are more so of the fighters of the house hold and Alarmina is the one that is against fighting"Kurt said.

"Do you know where they live, Kurt?"

"Yes, they should be home now. They should be back from shopping. They like in 108 Newton Lane I believe"

Little did they know that Toad was listering to everything. He went to the Brotherhood and said, "Hey, guess what I heard in the Xmantion."

"What, that you found true love." Lance teased.

"Haha very funny, I found out that there are three mutants that are loyal, active, soft hearted and kind hearted. And when they have something plained, they stick to it."

"And your point is..."

"With them on our side we could finally beat the x-men for good." Toad smirked

"You know what, I think your right. Come on gang, lets have some rock and roll time. Toad, do you know where they live?"

"Yep, 108 Newton Lane."

"Lets go."

* * *

"Eva are you okay?" Asked Alarmina worried.

"Yer, what happened to us, all we did was shop." Eva said

Knock-knock-knock

"Who is it?" Callie asked.

BOOOOOM. The door fell down.

"Who are yous?" asked Eva not sure of that to say next.

"We are here to save you all from the x-men, they say that their the good guys but all they want to do is start the mutant human war." Said Avalanch.

"Yer, and did any one tell you how pretty your eyes were?" flirted Gambit to Eva. All Eva did in reply was rolling her eyes.

"Did anyone tell you how pretty you look?" Asked QuickSilver. Alarmina did the same as Eva.

"If your the good guys then why break down the door!" Calliee asked

Poof. Kurt poped in."How did yous get here? Callie, Eva, Alarminal, join the x-men. The brotherhood are evil."

"First, how do you know our names and second they must right, Calliee and Eva, the x-men do say that the brotherhood are evil and only the evil will say that they others are evil. But I'm not sure, I'm confused" said Alarminal.

"Yer. Um Calliee what do you say?"Said Eva.

"Um, I don't know, um..." Said Calliee

"Hey sorry that we didn't make it like strieght away but like Cyclope had a small fight with Jean Grey."Said Shaddowcat.

"How many x-mens are there?" Questioned Eva.

"Well there is Rouge, Nightcrawler, me Shaddowcat, Cyclope, Jean Grey, Beast, Wolverine..."

"Thats it, its final, we are going to join the Brotherhood. Only the evil ones have a lot!" Yelled Calliee

"I guess there is nothing left for us to do." Said Kurt.

"Thats right! and sorry but I, well we, will turn to the x-men if we don't like it there, is that okay?" Asked Alarmina feeling sorry after saying thats right meanly. (she didn't)

Later that night Calliee, Eva and Alarmina went to where they were going to live. They went to the kitchen "Wow, I reckon that we should go out shopping for food." said Eva.

"Yer well, at least we are on the good side, I hope." Said Alarmina.

"Are you having that feeling to, like we were tricked?" Asked Calliee

"Yer, and its not a pretty feeling." agreed Eva

"At least I asked something before we left'" Said Alarmina

"WHAT!" Yelled Calliee and Eva

Before Alarmina could speak..."So Eva, do you have a boyfriend?" Asked Gambit

"Yep, his name is, Bye bye."Teased Eva.

"What about you Alarmina?" Asked QuickSilver.

"Yeah, his name is Whatever!"Teased Alarmina.

Gambit and QuickSilver walked off with the huffs. Meanwhile, Eva and Alarmina said together "They are so hot."

Meanwhile Calliee just pulled a face.

* * *

I've been thinking that I should put down what happens next time, If anyone thinks a should then say please. And if anyone reads this, please tell me!

Updated

RxR


	3. Bad To Good

**Summary: After a week with the Brotherhood, the sisters don't feel like they made the right choice. The Brotherhood decied to attack the xmen! Will they sisters go to the xmen or is it the end of them all.**

The sisters are: Calliee, aka Earth-Girl, the power with earth.

:Eva , aka Drogomina, the power with invisibliety and fire.

:Alarmina, aka Fake, with the power of electicety and Divertional.

(I don't own X-men Evolution.)

Episode 2

Title: Bad to Good

* * *

"Hey, um, Eva and Alarmina, can I see you both for a second?" Asked Calliee.

"Sure, right away."Replied Eva and Alarmina. When they were away they asked, "Whats wrong?"

Calliee didn't speak for a few moments, but then spoke, "Does anyone still feel like that they made a bad choice?"

"Yeah!It's like that we were wrong and it's not helping to talk like we are planing an attack." Said Eva looking around making sure that no one heard that.

"Yeah, lets see what happens if we change our road." Said Calliee looking at Alarmina.

"Hey! I don't have controll. Imagen this, 'I'm so glad that we... grrrrrrrrrrrr' I will tune out and it's hard to devertion something, it takes most of my energy." Said Alarmina.

''Well we need to do something. And soon." Said Callee with a not sure face.

* * *

**MEANWHILE at the Xmantion in the Kitchen.**

"I don't know why they didn't come with us, like, what did we do wrong?" Woundered Kitty

"Well Kitty, I think that they were scared that they picked at random." Said Charles

"Don't worry so much Kitty, Alarmina told me that if they find out that they were wrong they would come here and say sorry." Said Kurt, "And besides, I reacon that they know now"

"Listen to this every one." Said Logan turning on the tv

"Now, just in. A house was abanded by everyone in the house, no signs of life, just hope that there were none. People say..." Wolverine turned off the News.

"Well if somebody had listened to me to park in front of the house." Jean said looking at Scott.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't blame this on me, after all who was the one that took controll" Scott said looking at Jean

"Now, there is no need for fights, all we need is for Eva, Calliee and Alarmina to see that their on the bad side." Charles said, "Kurt, do you have any more information about them?"

"Da, Calliee is the leader, Eva is like the fighter and Alarmina is the innocent one. Calliee is the one that tells them what their going to do, Eva is always up for a fight and Alarmina will be in the background, she doesn't like to fight." Said Kurt.

"Intersting... very intersting." said Charles.

"What are you thinking pofessor?" Kitty asked

"With their powers, they need a lot of help." Charles said

"Why what would happen?"

"Oh just the whole world not really being the truth, fire everywhere and some land destroied."

"Why, what are their powers Pofessor?" Asked Kurt

"Alarmina has the power to devertion anything she wants. It can be the truth or a lie, she can do anything she wants. Eva has the power of fire, from what I read about her fire, it can be any kind of fire. And Calliee, she has the power of Earth so she can destroy, creat or change land." Pofessor explained

* * *

**Back at the brotherhood**

"Listen up, we need to fight the xmen now! So lets rock and roll." Said Lance.

"Cool, I'll get the sisters." Said Blob.

"Tell them that they started it all okay"

"Hey wake up, the xmen started a fight! And they said that you all were weak as." said Blob waking the sisters.

"WHAT! How dare they!" Said Callee getting angry and having a large piece of land went through the wall making a larg crack in the roof, "Sorry, don't have controll."

"So are we going there or are the coming here?" Asked Eva ready to fight

"We are going there." Said Toad over listening the convotation.

"If they said that they were going to fight why would we go there" wounded Alarmina to herself

"what?" Asked Eva

"Well if you started a fight, wouldn't you go to the person you fighting?" Asked Alarmina

"True, what do you think Calliee?" Asked Eva

"I think we will find out soon" Calliee said

* * *

**At the Xmantion**

"This is all you gotta do, doll face." said Garmit staring at Eva. "Just wait here."

"What! as if." Eva said while getting fire on her hands and then blowing the fance down.

In the Xmantion

"Warning, warning, warning! Introder alert, introder alert!"

"What going on?" Asked Kitty

"I think the answer is outside." Said Kurt pointing out in the window.

There standing Avalanch shaking the mantion, Toad being chased by some wepones, Blob picking up trees to throw at some non active wepons, Eva with fire on her hand and throwing fire balls at the wepons chacing toad, Garmit throwing cards at the weponds too, Calliee tring to make a crack in the wall of the mantion and Alarmina sitting down looking at some flowers not wanting to destroy anything and Quicksilver running at Toad to help him.

"Kurt, I have an idea." Jean said.

Nightcrowler popped infront of Alarmina and asked "Why are you not fighting, the others are doing it?"

"Oh and destroy someones home, yeah right" Said Alarmina.

"Why don't you use your power to show them what they are going to do in the future?" Wounded Nightcrowler.

"Well, Eva and Calliee don't usually listen when they are in attack mode. They prefer to fight than listen to reason." Alarmina explained

"Just try, all you need is hope." Kurt said

"Okay I'll try... Hey, lets see what the future holds." Alarmina said hopping that they will listen _Please listen... _Alarmina thought

"Fine, but make it snappy." Said Avalach.

"Hey, don't talk to our sister like that!" Eva and Calliee yelled together

Alarmina closed her eyes and told everyone to hold her hands, when they did they went to they future. All to be seen was dirt, smoke and where they your standing, a large hole.

"Alright we did it, we finally beat the xmen!" Toad said happily.

"Yes! No more X-men! No more of them saying that mutants and mortals can be friends!" Once Avalach realised what he said...

"What? You yous are the bad guys!" yelled Eva and Callee.

Alarmina fainted and Quicksilver ran and broke her fall. They came back to the presant and picked up Alarmina and walked to the xmen.

Knock - knock - knock

"Who is it?" Asked a voice

"We want to say sorry."

The door opened, it was Charles

"You are forgiven."

The next day Alarmina asked, "What happened?"

"Lets say, that we are good now." Said Callee and Eva.

"So what happened while I was asleep?" Alarmina asked

"Well, I am Earth-girl, Eva is Drogomina and you are Flake!" Calliee said happily

"And it is all thanks to you."Eva said

* * *

Thats 2 done.

3 coming soon. :The sisters want to go for a camp trip, but they forget to say where they are going, will they be in danger or is that the last of them and who is it that make the comping place "The Unknown"

* * *

And remember RxR

Updated

RxR


	4. The Unknown

Summary: It's been a week and the sisters want to go on an trip. But Alarmina puts the wrong note on the door!. Is the camping area a safe place for the Unknown. Why do they call it the unknown. And who will save them from...

The sisters are: Callee, aka Earth-Girl, the power with earth.

:Eva , aka Drogomina, the power with invisibliety and fire.

:Alarmina, aka Fake, with the power of electicety and Divertional.

(I don't own X-men Evolution.)

Episode 3

Title: The Unknown

* * *

*Sigh* Sounded Eva.

"What's wrong?" Asked Callee walking up to Eva.

"Just remembering when we went camping and how much fun we had, besides the fact that we didn't know that we were..." Saying Eva when Alarmina walked in with a question.

"Which outfit do you perfer if you want to go out camping? There is this one?" Alarmina said putting up a light brown shirt with a red hat and dark green shorts. " Or this one?" putting up a dark blue top with purple shorts.

"Looks like we have a sign to go out camping tomorrow! And Alarmina, the first outfit without the hat."Said Callee

"Hey, some one has to tell the Professer... Alarmina" Said Eva looking at Alarmina in a way that said 'yoou do cause I'm not'.

Alarmina looked at Calliee and she had they face that said 'Get real'

"All right I will." Alarmina said leaving the room.

Alarmina walked in the libarey hopping to find the professer. She was in luck. "Professor... um can Eva, Callee and I go camping tomorrow. Its okay if you say no."

"Yes, you can. But try to remember to tell me where you are going tomorrow."

Alarmina gave a loud squill and hugs the pofessor. The pofessor just smiled and huged back

* * *

That evening the sisters went shopping for camp gear, and long behold Gambit and Quicksilver were there.

"911 alert. Look who's here." Warned Eva.

"So ladies, where are you all planing to go?"Flirted Gambit seeing that they had camping gear.

"Oh, just some place thats called go away." Tessed Eva tring to hid a giggle.

"Well we are going camping too, and..."Replied Gambit.

"Yeah I guess thats why it is called 'Camp Gear' store" Calliee said

"Oh no, I forgot my money! I guess we gotta go back tar tar." Said Alarmina

"Wait, why not devertionalis money."Said Quicksilver.

"Well, that will be called stealing. Say it with me, stealing."Tessed Alarmina.

Gambit and Quicksilver left. Well thats what they thought. When secretly they where spying on them.

"Well better get the camping gear ready for the Unknown." Said Eva

"I wounder why they call it the Unknown?"Asked Alarmina worried

"I don't know, but don't worry, we will be safe." Said Callee.

"Did you hear that, the Unknown! They are indanger if they go their!" worried Gambit

"Well now we have a reason why we are going camping" said Piatro

* * *

The next day the sister are all packed and ready to go.

"Alarmina, get the notie on the door please." Asked Callee.

"Okay."Said Alarmina putting the wrong notie on the door.

The notie said "We are going to happy camp!"

* * *

"So, this is the Unknown."Said Eva

"Yeah, I guess they called it the Unknown because they don't undersand why their are not animals here."Said Alarmina, "The one thing I was looking forward to..." Alarmina said with a fright, because their was a sound of a stick being steped on.

"Who is out there?"Asked Callee ready to attack, Eva ready to use her fire and Alarmina backing off

"Please Callee, get a piece of land out and bring them here so Alarmina can devertionalis a rope and I can toucher them to see why they are here." said Eva

"Okay..."Said Callee.

Callee shook and pick up a piece of land and then put it behind the unknown tresspasses. When they where infront of Alarmina, she devertionalised a rope around them and then Eva tuned into fire and asked, "why are you..."

They slowly looked up and it was Manango. He was wearing a silver outfit like a night in amour but had no helment. He looked down at the sisters and put three of his fingers infront of the sisters and draning their powers. Calliee tried to fight back but Manango knocked her out

"Calliee!" Eva and Alarmina yelled as loud as they could weakly

"Hey, stop right there!" Yelled Gambit, then Quicksilver came next to him.

"Yeah, you and what army?"Asked Manango.

"Me." said Magneto.(by the way, in this, magneto is 18)

Manango lifted his finger up but Magneto put his hand up and pushed Manango on a tree and left him there for awhile.

meanwhile Garbit and Quick silver got to Eva and Alarmina first. When they got up Magneto checked on them and seen Calliee. And in first sight, he fell in love with her.

"Are you both ready to fight." Asked Quicksilver.

"Ready then every, since that thing there nocked out Calliee." Eva and Alarmina said at the same time.

"Hey you!" Eva yelled

Manango looked at Eva

" Don't you remember your mama saying don't play with fire. Well thats what I am. FIRE!"Yelled Eva.

"And if you are stuck in a fire, never wear anything that attracks fire."Said Alarmina devertionalising wood and leaves on him.

"HELP ME MUMMY!" Screamed Manango and flew off

Stright away Magneto went towards Calliee.

"What happened?"Asked Calliee.

"Lets say that its over now."Said Eva.

* * *

Back at the Xmantion.

"How was Happy camp girls?" Asked Nightcrowler

"DON'T ASK THAT QUESTION EVER AGAIN!"Yelled Eva with a bit of fire in her hair then dissapeared.

* * *

The End.

Coming up next" The sisters are always keeping their feelings to themselves. Like sadness and lets say love. Well it's not helping to keep the love part a secret when Quicksilver, Gambit and Magneto keep on showing thier feelings. Who will break first. or is it the end of their love for them"


	5. Prom

Here is a new chapter.

* * *

**Alarmina's POV**

Three days have passed since the girls and I were on the camping trip... To celebrate, Calliee went and a hiking trip. Eva wanted to play on her brand new laptop at the park.

That left me to think of something. After a while I decided to go shopping.

Three hours passed and I had a choice to buy two pink prom dress, seeing that prom is coming soon. I then decided to suprise Calliee and Eva by buying them a dress.

(the prom dresses are on my profile) .

I bought herself a pink dress that looked like a princess. I also bought Eva a purple dress and Calliee a blue dress.

As I is walking around I find a guy that needs help. I walked over to him and asked, "Can I help you?"

He truned around and looked at her. He had tattoos all over his face. I admite that I freaked out a bit, but seeing I _am_ a mutant I can protect myself...

He looked as though he could read my mind. I started to get scared. So then I decided to walk off, and I found Pietro.

"Hey Alarmina, what are you doing here?" I looked behind me were the guy was, but he disappeared. I looked back and replyed

"Nothing much, much got myself some prom dresses for the prom..." Pietro looked a bit dissapointed and said

"Someone already asked you?"

"No, I just want to go, date or no date." I told him, his face brighted up big time. I tried my best not to laugh. I was still a bit scared about that guy and I couldn't help but ask, "Would you like to look around?"

He just said, "Sure, I need to look for a suit anyways..."

Then _I_ asked, "Do you have a date?"

He laughed and said, "I'm still planning to ask this girl out..."

I smiled and tried to hid my broken heart and asked, "Who is she?"

"She is this girl that I know." he replied

After an hour of looking for a suit for him, he said he had to go to get ready so he could ask the girl out. I still had to stay to look for some jewellery that will go with the dresses.

Then, I saw him again. This time he was looking at me but I tried to ignor him. But he just stared at me. I was so freaked out that I walked out, he started to follow me. I kept on walking but I stayed in the same postion, it was like a dream when you are moving but you can't move.

I turned my head around, he was getting closer and closer, so I ran but couldn't get any where. So I gave up. I stopped and turned around. He was at my face. He smiled at me and then, everything went blank.

**Pietro's POV**

I went back to the mall so I could ask Alarmina to the prom... _why couldn't have I just asked her then and there._ Then, I saw here. She was not moving, I walked over to her and asked, "Are you okay?"

She moved her head and said, "I'm okay..." she seemed as though she didn't have a mind of her own, then she said, "Don't tell anyone but I want to leave the... _X-Men.._." She said it with dispite, like it was a horrible word.

She then walked off leaving the dresses she bought on the ground like it didn't matter. I quickly picked them up so no one can get to them. I then asked, "Where are you going?"

She just said, "I'm finding someone..." and walked off. I was about to go after her then she said, "Don't follow me." like it was a command. So I just waited till she was far enough for me to follow her.

Once she made her destenation I looked around my surroundings... it was the same surronding that Jean, Kitty, Kurt and the rest fought because of Mesmero... "No!" I yelled blowing my cover.

I ran over to her and said, "You need to snap out of it... he is using you!"

But it was too late, Masmero walked out and said, "You are a little too late..." he then laughed

"Alarmina! Snap out of! You are strong!" I yelled

"Alarmina, attack!" Masmero ordered Alarmina.

She used her ability and made me faint.

I woke up... I was in Masmero's tent. He looked at me and said, "Good work Alarmina, lets see how good you are at helping me get to Apocalypse."

I growled at him and tried once again, "Alarmina, you are stronger then Masmero, beat his power!"

Mesmero then said, "He is lying." he then looked at me and said, "If you..." he was cut off short, he was kicked behind the head.

I looked to see what happened, Alarmina defeated his power! "We better hurry, I can only do yoga..."

She got rid of the ropes that were holding me up and then divertionalised the ropes away. Then we ran off. I knew that we didn't have enough time so I picked her up in a bridal style and ran to colect the bags with her dresses and ran off.

Once we were at the mall I looked at the time. It was 12:00p.m. I then looked at her.

After a while she looked at me and said, "Thank you."

I was about to say that _your welcome_ but then I thought of something... "I will accept you thanks_ only_ if you will be my date to the prom..."

She stood there frozen and said, "Yes!" and I gave her her bags and she walked off.

* * *

**Calliee's POV**

I was half way up the moutain that I wanted to see. I then heard a noise, I turned around to see who or what it was... it was Magneto. I sighed with relief and then asked, "What are you doing here?"

He laughed and said, "Well, I alway come here to think."

I then said, "Oh, what were you thinking?" for some reason I didn't want it to be about another girl...even though we were not dating

"Just thinking about stuff, like the prom, who to take and how to ask them." he admited

I couldn't help but ask, "Who are you planinig on asking?"

He just said, "Well, there is this girl but I don't know if she likes me."

I just asked, "Who is the girl?"

"She is..." he was cut off short when we heard a voice. It was Logan but it didn't act like him.

"What are you doing here?" Logan yelled

"I can ask you the same question because I already told you." I told him

He just seemed out of character and he growled and said, "We need to go, Alarmina is in danger..."

He went to grab my arm but Magneto stopped him and said, "Leave now... Mystique..."

I gasped at what he said and then Logan growled and changed into Mystique! She then hit me in the head and I was knocked out.

**Magneto's POV**

I was shocked at what Mystique done. So I said, "You will pay for that!"

So I colected the nearest metal pieces that was around me and through them at her. Unfortunally, she dodged that all.

She picked Calliee up and said, "Mhmm, mastermind always wanted a new helper..."

I was taken over by fury. I used my normal strangth and attacked Mystique.

After a while I thought she wouldn't suspect me using my powers so I used them and attacked Mystique with my normal fighting skills and my powers.

She hissed at me and ran off.

I went to Calliee. She was still breathing and she opened her eyes and said, "You know that I was pretending to be knocked out... but thank you for helping."

I just laughed and said, "The girl I was thinking on asking is... you..."

She smiled and said, "So, is that a question or a wait till I ask you talk?"

I then told her, "A question."

She smiled and said, "Yes." and then she jumped up and hugged me. And I hugged her back.

She then told me that she had to go back to the mantion and couldn't wait for the prom

* * *

**Eva's POV **

It was so cool. A new laptop! It was the best! I was on the laptop almost four hours. And most of the time was here at the park.

But no matter how much I had, I was still upset that Gambit still didn't ask me to prom... which reminds me Alarmina better not have got me a prom dress seeing I don't have a date or anything. How can she get the nerve to go to prom with no date. Sometimes I wounder if she is even my sister...

I was disturbed by a sound, I looked up. It was Gambit, I tried to keep my cool and said, "Sup."

He just said, "What are you thinking about?"

"Just random stuff like how can my sister get the nerve to go to prom with no date." I explained and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh just stuff, like prom..." he told me

I then asked, "Who are you taking?"

"Just this girl, but I can't get the nerve to ask her out." he admited

"Well my sister Alarmina is a romantic person... you could ask her." I advised broken hearted that it wasn't me he was asking to prom

"True, what is one of the ways she wanted to be asked to prom?" He asked

I laughed and said, "Well there was a lot, but my favorite of them all was that a guy giving her flowers at a park, talk a little and then be asked out to prom..." I was starting to trail off then asked," Why?"

"I was just woundering how to ask the girl out." he defended himself

I laughed and he laughed too. We kept on talking about stuff like, who our perants were, what our dreams were and etc.

It was nearly 5:00p.m. and I said to Gambit, "Sorry Remy, I need to go."

He just said, "Before you go, will you be my date for the prom?"

I just gasped and said, "Yes!" and hugged him

* * *

It is prom night and the girls are ready to go.

Pietro slow danced with Alarmina most of the night. They talked about random stuff.

Remy danced and sat down with Eva all night and they were having fun.

Magneto and Calliee had fun, they danced the night away.

At the end Pietro kissed Alarmina goodbye so did the others.

* * *

Hey, There is more to come! Have fun1! and Read and review


	6. Love Is In The Air

Summary: Well its Valentines and the sisters get a knock at the door for all three. They have lots of presents. Inside then are teddy bears, candy hearts, chocolate and ... what is this, a ring, what is it for.

The mutants are: Calliee, aka Earth-Girl, the power with earth.

:Eva , aka Drogomina, the power with fire and invisibility.

:Alarmina, aka Fake, with the power of Divertional and electicity.

(I don't own X-men Evolution.)

Episode 4

Title: Love in the air

ATTENTION:My spelling may be different to some people. That is because I am an Australian. e.g. mum. I thought I would bring this up so people would know why my spelling is different towards some people.

* * *

The sisters are hanging out in their bedroom

"What a fun Valentimes." Calliee said sarcsticly

"We could...nope I lost it, wait it's coming back, nah I lost it." Talked Alarmina

"I forgot why I'm here."Said Eva being confused.

"Well, the porfesser said that if we want to go camping with the others we just need Alarmina to..."Saying Callie before Eva interupted her.

"Never say camping AGAIN, not after what happed before."Said Eva having a flash back from the last camping time they had with that strange mutant.

All of a sudden the doorbell went off. The sisters raced down stairs to answer the door. It was just three boxes with love-hearts.

"Funny the three boxes have different names on them."Said Alarmina picking them up, "one for Calliee, one for Eva and one for me."

The girls went to their bedrooms to open up the boxes. In Calliee's box it had a teddy bear holding a love-heart saying 'I LOVE YOU.' next she read the letter saying 'Dear my sweetest Callie, How sweet the name sounds in my ears, you are so beautiful that I just want to yell your name out loud. from your greatest lover, Guess who.'

Eva opened her box up and it had a box full of candy, she too had a letter saying

'Eva my love, be mine for my heart goes with you, your every step makes me cry, your greatest lover Bye bye'

When Alarmina opened her's, she found a rose with a letter saying

'No words can ever describe my love from whatever'

"Awww, how sweet of them. I feel like Kissing and hugging and kissing Pietro."Alarmina said feeling touched, "Lets go and see them."

"We would if Eva wasn't so uncool" Callie teased.

"Hey! I am cool, and to prove it lets go to them."Eva said with pride.

"Okay everyone, hold hands."Alarmaina said. Once everyone was holding hands they went infront of the brotherhoods house.

'Knock, knock'

"Wait a moment!" Said a voice.

"Well well, Eva, come in."Gambit said

"Oh no I'm here to say thanks."Eva said

Calliee and Alarmina walked in to see Magneto and Pietro.

"Well well, what are you two doing here."Asked Magneto and Pietro

"Thanks for the letter, Magneto."Calliee said.

"Hey Pietro or should I say whatever."Alarmina said

"Can you go into the kitchen"Asked Gambit and Pietro

Eva walked into the kitchen where Calliee and Alarmina were too.

"Why do we need to be here?"Asked Eva.

"Just wait and see."Replied the guys.

After awhile the guys walked in with suits on.

"What are you doing in that?"Asked Calliee.

Gambit asked Eva "Will you marry me?"

Magneto asked Calliee "Will you marry me?"

Pietro asked Alarmina "Will you marry me?"

The girls said together,"Yes."

The guys were so happy that they said we that Gambit twirled Eva on his knee and kissed her.

Magneto Kissed Calliee in a polite way.

Pietro got up, picked up Alarmina in his arms and kissed her.

* * *

The End.

Coming up next"iT IS THE WEDDING DAY! But they get an unwanted visitor...

and remember RXR = Read and Review (please do)"


	7. Truth Now Told

"Hey we are leaving... sorry Alarmina that you can't come..." Eva said sadly in their room.

"Its alright, I understand that I'm too young..." Alarmina said putting on a fake smile that her sisters always fell for.

Relived thinking that Alarmina is alright Calliee says, "Okay, thats good, come on Eva, we need to go, the plane leaves in two hours!"

Calliee and Eva leave, Alarmina waits till they leave and looks around the room. She then looks out the window and see her sisters leave the gate. Sighing she walked over to her bed heading to her little teddy bear. Once when she was there, she hugged her teddy close. She was so nevours about her sisters leaving that she cried quietly.

Half hour later her crying calmed down a bit. Her eyes were buffy and red. She waited until her eyes were normal again.

She looked at the little clock she had, 6:00p.m.. She looked at her eyes, they were normal. As she was about to walk out of her room for dinner, until she heard a knock at her door, she then asked, "Who is it?"

"It's Kitty." Kitty replied

Alarmina opened her door and said, "I'm joining you in a sec."

"Yes you are." Kitty said sounding different. Alarmina looked up with a quizzual look.

"Hey Kitty, um, on second thought, I will go out for dinner..." Alarmina said closing her door, "I'll get changed..."

"No you don't." Kitty hissed, Alarmina tried her best to close her door quickly but Kitty stopped her before she could shut it and hissed, "You are coming with me." then changed into Mystique. Alarmina gasped then next thing she knew she used her power.

She made a black wall appear. She held it there and ran over to her window, she opened it up and jumped put and get rid of the wall and ran off.

With no idea where she was going, she ran left and right. Then she stopped at a huge tree, she looked behind her only to see, no one. She sighed with relief and then looked asked someone for the time, she looked around, no one was here she then realised that it was dark. _How long was I running for? And, where am I?_ She walked around for awhile hopping to find someone, and when all seemed lost, she found someone.

She ran up to the person. He was dresses in black. Black everything. Black jaket, black t-shirt, black pants, black everything

How trusting Alarmina is, she walked up to the man and asked, "Um, can I have the time?" The man looked at her.

He then rudely said, "Give me ten bucks." Alarmina gave a cunfused look and then tried to find ten dollars. Fortunally for her she found ten dollars. She was about to hand over the money until the guy snatched it from her and then pulled her hand and said, "Listen, you are going to come with me and you are going to keep quiet."

"What?" was all Alarmina could get out.

"Where do you live?" the man asked tightening his grip on her wrist

"What are you doing?" Alarmina cried out in pain.

"Tell me now!" he growled lifting his hand up moving to slap her across her face, Alarmina gasped and used her power to put a rope tied to a 100kg weight. The man's hand fell down, he looked at it and said, "your a freak! Your a... mut..."

He was cut off short when Alarmina got rid of the weight and said, "What are you talking about..." The man looked at his arm and then smiled

Then he said, "You know what, I'm a mutant too..." he then looked at his hand and it had this glow... it was drawing Alarmina into a trance until...

"Stop right there!" a voice yelled. Alarmina looked to see who it was...

"PIETRO!" Alarmina yelled, Pietro then ran to Alarmina and then looked at the man in black

"Later." was all Pietro said then picked up Alarmina and ran off.

When they were at a clearing, Pietro asked, "Why are you here?"

Alarmina couldn't hid anything from him so she told him what happened when her sisters left, even when she cried, when Mystique tried to get into her room and all of the running she done. Pietro then asked, "When that _guy_" he said guy with pure hatred, "was about to hit you, it seemed as though you remembered something, what was it?"

Alarmina let out a sigh and then said, "When it was my first day at school I had many friends, it was great, but as time went on, my friends changed. I was in denile, I couldn't bring myself to the truth that my friends were changing. Then it was high school, they started taking drugs, smoke and cut themselved. They also bullied people... even my sisters. My sisters told me that they were threating them that they were going to either hurt me or kill me. I didn't believe them, and the next day, I found out that they _were_ telling the truth, I went to school, saw then talking to each other... I called out to them... they looked at me with different looks then normal... they walked up to me... my instints told me to run off but before I listened to my instint they were infront of me. They laughed and told me to follow them... so... I did... they walked to the back of the school, far away from the other studants... it was dark... I looked at them... they circled me and wispered to themselves. Then they... bashed me up. They slapped me, kicked me, punched me and everything else. I then fell unconscious... When I woke up, Eva and Calliee asked me what happened, I didn't want to get anyone into trouble so I just said that I couldn't remember..." then she started crying heavily.

Pietro then hugged her tight and said, "Don't worry, your a mutant now and you can attack them with... whatever you want. And if that doesn't work, you've got me." Alarmina looked into his eyes and smiled.

"You are also wanting to know why I want to stay with my sisters twenty-four seven." Alarmina said with a smile

Pietro gave a cunfused look and asked, "Are you also a telepath?"

Alarmina chukled and said, "No, but everyone wants to know."

Pietro smiled and said, "Only if you want to."

Alarmina then explained to him, "Well, a year later since I was... unconscious... our parents changed. They started drinking, and as normal, they picked on the week, a.k.a... me... dad would come home and yell that two kids is fine but three is a crowd. He would even slap me. Mum was no different, she would say, '_if anything goes wrong you won't get supper for a week_' and of cause something would go wrong, but not from me, but mum being mum she blamed me. Three years later my teaches saw the difference in me... well I couldn't blame them, that time my bones were showing and I was losing colour in my skin. Seeing that my sisters didn't suffer much they sent me to a foster care. I was a living hades, I felt so insecure that I actually _cut _myself, it didn't make a difference, but it was something I done to cover my insecurety. A _hole_ year I suffered from everything. One day, I went on for a walk, I went into a forest and walked non-stopped. Then eventually, I was lost. I was freaking out. Then I heard a noise, it sounded fimilar, it was Calliee, I smiled and then it disappeared. I guess it was my powers but I thought nothing of it. I closed my eyes to sleep but something inside me told me not to. In some way, I wanted to die right then and there. Then I heard Eva's voice, thinking it was another illution, Igored it. It turned out to be Eva and Calliee were looking for me. Once when I found out I jumped right up and ran to them. Once went I found them I hugged them tight and felt security around me. Eva told me that they found someone wanting to adopt three kids they searched for me. They then told me that when I was bashed up by my ex-friends they acutally fought them off. Turns out they were high with drugs that they tried to _kill_ me." Alarmina then sighed, "Turns out that I am a weekling without my sisters."

Pietro then looked at her and said with pasion, "You are not a weekling. You are a strong indepenting women with a horible past. You now have expiriance on how not to handle the situations that you were in." Alarmina was about to say something but Pietro put his finger on her lips and said, "Don't say a word. Everything is over. Your safe now." Pietro was about to kiss her but...

"My, my Alarmina, we only _just_ came and already we see you about to kiss someone... tut tut tut, what happened to Alarmina our friend." a voice said. Alarmina stiffened and had fear in her eyes. The voice then said, "Oh and, for your information, we are stronger now. We are mutants with high power and you are a mortal."

Alarmina only looked in the direction that the voice was coming from. It was her ex-friends, Alarmina then said, "Holly, Keth, Ree, Mark... Sarah..." (just imagaine what they look like.)

Sarah walked to her and said, "So, we failed once to kill you. Oh well, lets try again."

The others laughed and Pietro stood up and asked, "Who are you?"

"We are the-" Holly began

"Alarmina-" Ree continued

"Killers." Mark finished

"Okay, we will be fair, we shall tell you what powers are." Sarah said, "Holly has the power of ice. Ree can shapshift to any animal. Mark can turn himself to any object and move as an object. Keth can control sound. And I control... evil, darkness etc..."

Alarmina stood up and proudly said, "Well I am too a mutant."

The Alarmina Killers laughed and Sarah said, "Let me guess... the power of weekness."

Pietro the said, "Same here! I too am a mutant." he looked at Alarmina searching for permition to tell them her powers, she nodded so Pietro then said, "I have super speed, and Alarmina can Divertionalise anything."

Sarah laughed and said, "Prove it." Alarmina sighed

She then said, "As you wish..." and trapped the all in a metal box. She held it there and said, "Run Pietro, run..."

Pietro the said, "No, we are in this together." Alarmina looked at him and then smiled.

Alarmina then made the box go to the middle of teh ocean and dropped it there and said, "Oops." then laughed.

Pietro then asked, "Now, where were we?"

Alarmina looked up and said, "I believe it was this." she looked up to him and he looked down and kissed her. She smiled and said, "We better go now..." she was about to walk to the mantion but...

"No you don't, you don't think I'll kiss a girl and let her walk home alone." Pietro said the picked her up in a bridle style and ran off. Sometimes on the way, Alarmina would look up and kiss him on the cheek.

Once when they were there Pietro let her down and Alarmina said, "Thank you." she then laughed and said, "I-I-I lo-"

Pietro intrupted her and kissed her pasionetly and said, "You mean, I love you." Alarmina laughed and said

"I love you."

* * *

Eva and Calliee were on the plane not knowing what was going to happen. Eva inturpted the silence and asked, "Remember the feeling we felt when we finally found Alarmina with the adoption thing?"

Calliee smiled and said, "I thought we were too late." then her simle fell and then said, "Why did mum and dad bullied her so much. Like we are older and she is like the baby of the family. Why her?"

Then they saw Remy and Magneto. They waved their hands and showed them that they were there. Before they were there Eva said, "It's great that they come _just_ when you need them." Once when the guys were ther Eva asked, "Okay so if you have three kids and decide to be achohlics and abuse one of your kids would you pick the eldest, middle child or the youngest?"

Seeing that it was a out-of-the-ordinary question, Remy asked "Why?"

"Well you see, when we were kids, our parents were normal. Then once day when we were in high school, they _changed_, we walked inside and they were different. They started saying to Alarmina that two kids is fine but three is a crowd." Calliee said sadly

"All the times we could we would get bashed for Alarmina." Eva added, "They also said that if something went wrong at some place she couldn't have anything to eat."

"So being the elder sisters, we tried our best to have things perfect." Calliee continued,"Three years later she was taken away from us. Seeing that we didn't get abused as much and you couldn't tell that we were abused we stayed with our _parents_."

"At frist without being with her we felt a loss but then we hated ourselves because we would forget about her sometimes. So we put our foot down. We damanded that we will find someone wanting to adopt three kids..." Eva explained, "It wasn't easy but eventully we found someone."

"They were perfect so we went to the orphanage and walked inside and demanded to get Alarmina back. They said that they let her out for a walk! They didn't know that she overreacts when we aren't with her. So we went to find her." Calliee continued, " One time when we were finding her I heard my voice call out to her but I didn't speak. I guess it was her power making her feel a bit comfortable... anywho, we followed were the sound was and we found her."

"Unfortunaly we saw cuts on her wrists but we ignored them... it wasn't the first time she was hurt." Eva said sadly, "You see when we were at school Alarmina started high school."

"And she was in the wrong crowd. They would come up to us and say that they are going to kill or hurt her... we told Alarmina but she didn't want to listen, she sees the best in people... unfortunetly they were right..." Calliee explained sadly, "One day the made her follow her to the back of the school that no one was at. Once when we noticed them gone we tried to find them to check on her..."

"But we were too late. She was knocked out and unconscious." Eva said about to cry with Caliee,"They were about to kill her! So we fought them off and carried her to the nurses office. We made it just in time. But when she was back with us... we asked if she could remember anything but she said that she couldn't remember a thing... we knew she was lying but we left it to that..."

"I tell you if I see those poeple they are going to get it!" Calliee said outloud

"Hey, Alarmina is a..." Magneto said quietly, "_mutant_," then loudly, "She can take care of herself, seeing that Pietro is with her. He won't let a fly touch her if it would hurt her."

The girls sighed and Eva said, "I guess your right..."

"Now come one, be happy... we shall have fun at the party." Remy said Eva then sat next to Remy and hugged him and said, "I love you."

Calliee done the same to Magneto and said, "I love you sweety..."


	8. The Wedding

It is the wedding, Eva, Calliee and Alarmina were in thier dresses. They were the same, white, long, up to the ground but Eva's top part of her dress had straps on her shoulders. Calliee and the strapes on the side of her arms. Alarmina had no strapes.

"Um, guys, do you feel weird?" asked Eva

"Yes, it is just butterflies don't worry" Calliee said

"I have butterflies but this feeling is different, I feel stronger!" Alarmina said

"That is how I feel too." Eva said

"Guys we are on!" Calliee said.

Little did they know that one of them were being watched.

The sound of the wedding music went. Before they could make it to their beloved ones when Manango interuped to wedding.

"So, you are getting married, well done, but I don't think so!" Manango said

"Oh yeah! Wanna bet!" Eva said furiously

Before Eva could attack Manango just knocked her out. Gambit ran to her making sure she was okay and never left her side. Then it was Calliee's turn.

"Hey don't..." Calliee got knocked out. Magnito ran to her making sure she was okay

"What do you want!" Alarmina yelled

"You." Manango said looking at her.

"Not without going through me you won't" Pietro said glaring at him

At that moment Calliee and Eva started to wake up

"That can be rearanged" Manango said knocking out Pietro

"No!" Alarmina yelled and ran over to him

Calliee and Eva got up and were ready to fight.

Eva and Calliee were fighting but Alarmina stayed with Pietro.

"Your petedic" Manango said pushing them aside

_what can I do, I don't want a war, not today..._ Alarmina thought, Then she came up with an idea. The only one that she could think of. "Let them go, I will go with you." She said

Everyone stared at her

"No, don't" Pietro said weekly

"Don't worry." Alarmina said then walked to Manango

When she made it to Manango he held out his hand and she held his hand. Then she discovered why she felt stronger, she had electricity shooting everywhere.

She attacked Manango and he fell over. Alarmina went over to hug her sisters when Manango got up at knocked her out.

Pietro ran to her before Manango could get to her. "As I said not without going though me"

That made Manango angry, and at that moment Eva found out why she felt different.

She ran off to attack Manango for knocking out her baby sister, when Gambit turned around he asked were she was the others looked to see what he was talking out and found that she has disappeared

"I'm right here." Eva said yet they could not see her then she said, 'Cool, I'm invisable" and attacked Manango

Manango had no idea where she was and fell over again. Eva went back to her visable form.

Alarmina woke up and slowly got up with the help of Pietro.

When everyone was together Manango got up again.

"Nice try but you need a better method than that!" Manango said and grabed Alarmina and knocked her out and ran off.

"No!" Yelled Pietro and he ran off after his true love.

Seeing that he is fast the others were far behind him. Finally he made it to Alarmina and Manango and said, "Give her back now"

"Or what" Manango said

"Or I will hunt you down!" Pietro said

Manango was about to say something but Alarmina morned in pain

"Later" Manango said

"It is later" Pietro said and quickly grabbed Alarmina and ran off

Seeing that Manango was far out from the city everyone managed to get married and was ready to fight.

After a while Manango made it to the long finished wedding and ws ready to fight

"Why are you here?" Calliee asked

"To get the one I love" Manango said staring at Alarmina.

Alarmina backed off and Pietro blocked her from whatever Manango was ready to do.

"Well than, you must play with fire first!" Eva said throwing fire at Manango, and Alarmina deversionlised wood, leaves, dead grass and dead plants.

"Well good thing for me to bring a fire extinuisher" Manango said taking out the fire extinuisher. Then Alarmina used her electicity and shocked him. Then Eva burned the frie exinuisher and then burned him, Calliee then burried Manango underground.

"Can he breath?" asked Alarmina

"Yeah once when he finds the a way out!" Calliee said

"Don't worry, he wont die!" Eva said

"I love you" Pietro said kissing Alarmina

"I love you" Said the others doing the same thing

"Now lets go to our honeymoon" The girls said

Everyone laughed.

* * *

The End.

Just so everyone knows Manango doesn't hurt them again until I say so.

Any who thank you everyone for reading

Here are their kids

Calliee's kids Magneto Jr with the power of water.

Cleo with the power of heart

Emma with the power if life

Eva's kids Gambit Jr with the power if the dark

Lola with the power of light

Alarmina's kid Sharla with the power if wind

and remember RXR = Read and Review (please do)"


End file.
